


Primal Urges

by dofensphinx



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pegging, Weird Biology, Weird Sex, Were Hyena, Were Stephanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get bit by something in the middle of the night and then you change, the same old legend. But instead of craving flesh, you crave sex. Stephanie Brown is having a really hard time with this new side of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayellowbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowbirds/gifts).



> Just as a warning, hyenas do have huge clits that are considered pseudo penises. So this is just a fic about Stephanie as a were hyena fucking the batfam I really don't have an excuse I'm sorry.

The thing had come out of nowhere, slamming itself into Stephanie like a ton of bricks. She had just been watching Batman hand cuff a couple of idiots to light post for the cops to find, when it just hit her. She felt the teeth sink into her arm as she fell, and saw the sandy fur against her eyes before she passed out when her head hit the pavement.

*

“Ah…” Stephanie tried to sit up on the bed, before the pain shot through her arm forcing her to fall back again. There was a bandage wrapped around her arm, where the shooting pain was coming form. Beyond that her head was throbbing, she felt dizzy and it was if that she tried to sit up against she was going too vomited.

 

Cassandra’s hand came from outside of her vision, grabbing the wounded arm holding it up gently, “It looks good. Dad was worried that it might get in infected”  
She turned her head slightly, and groaned, “Oh god”, the movement went straight to her stomach, the bile climbing up her throat, “What…aren’t you supposed to be in Hong Kong…?”

“You’ve been out for the past three days, so I came back early”, a glass came into her view, with a straw, “Drink”

Stephanie took the straw into her mouth, suddenly realizing that her mouth was completely dried out, and “What happened…That thing…just”

The glass disappeared and when Cassandra didn’t respond Stephanie was forced to assume that she had shrugged, “Damian stabbed it and then it ran, they didn’t get a good look  
at it. Nothing is wrong with you though, just some pain”

“I noticed that”, she rolled over slightly, so that she could actually look at Cass, though admittedly it was just her stomach, “Not infected or anything then?”

“No. There have been a few reports of a similar creature, but that stopped the other day. Nothing since then”

Not really the news that she was hoping for or expecting, but there wasn’t really anything that they could do, she was okay and hopefully it would stay away forever. Otherwise she was just going to feel responsible that they had saved her instead of stopping the thing.

“You’re on bed rest for the next few days, just in case”

“What…You can’t do that! I’m fine I can get out still!” Stephanie pushed herself up again, before crying out in pain as she fell back onto the bed, groaning form the shooting pain, and “…fine. I’ll stay in bed, as long as you keep Damian away from me, I’ll never start healing if that little shit is anywhere near me”

*

Only two days later Stephanie got out of bed, unwrapping the bandage so that she could change it. What should have been a still large bite on her arm, was a pink shiny few marks on her arm, “What… the hell?” Stephanie ran her hand over the marks, trying to find any bit that wasn’t completely healed. That wasn’t normal at all, but she wasn’t about to tell the rest of the family, they had more things to worry about. After all it was probably just something about its’ salvia or something.

*

By the end of the week, the scar was completely gone and Stephanie felt better than she had in months, any of the aches and pains she might have had, had disappeared.  
Bruce stared at her, his eyes drifting to where her arm was still bandaged to hide the healed bite, so no one would be worried about that. “You are feeling better then? Nothing aching? And you aren’t high off pain medication?”

She snorted, Dick had tried that one a few too many things, so that the rest of them couldn’t even attempt it. Not that much pain medication worked on them anymore, once you took so much of it, you only took it once the pain was so bad that you couldn’t function, “You’ve gone out with a broken arm, and I’m fine”

“If you get hurt again, you have to deal with Alfred”, he said, as they headed down to the cave, his eyes on her as he waited for some sign of pain, “And you’ll be out for the next two weeks until you are completely healed”

She shrugged, “I’m fine Daddd”

He grunted, clearly closing to ignore that comment today.

*

Harley cackled, turning around in the sports car, Ivy driving, as she shot something that exploded as it hit the ground into large globs of pink sticky liquid like bubble gum. “Don’t get stuck Batgirly!”

Batgirl sighed, pushing her bike to go faster as she was just close enough to almost grab Harley, before her bike got stuck in the pink glop. With a growl, she stood up, and crouching before she sprang, jumping on to the truck of the car, barely hanging on.

Harley stared at her, looking back the bike that was getting smaller and smaller in as they went, “how…did you”

It took her a moment to realized just how far she had jumped, especially to land on trunk without breaking her leg. “I dunno, scared yet?” She grinned, flaring her nostrils slightly, an acrid sweaty sharp smell floating into her nose, it smelled well, like something that she wanted to taste. Fear…she was smelling Harley’s fear.

“Ivy! Try to get rid of her!” Stephanie reached for Harley’s collar, before Ivy came to a sharp stop and she went toppling over to the ground with a sharp growl. Harley cackled as she leaned over to kiss Ivy, “We’re gonna have fun tonight…”

She could smell something else now, mixed with the fear, something heavier and musky, a good smell that flooded her nose. Stephanie pushed herself up, just barely noticing the sharp pain in her arm. Feeling that it was twisted wrong, she pushed it back into place.

“I’m gonna kill her”

*

‘Just take a walk Stephanie’

Over the past few days, she had felt herself becoming more and more aggressive, desiring to do something with all the energy that was pent up in her gut. Damian had made a joke about how the full moon tended to make people crazy so why shouldn’t she be crazy when one was going on right? That had been when Bruce told her to take a walk, as she  
had been ready to bash Damian’s face in.

For anyone else being told to take a walk in Gotham when the sun was starting to set, it might have come as a sort of, go get yourself killed sort of thing, but for Stephanie it was more go beat up some criminals.

The darker it got and the longer she walked, the itchier she felt, like there was something crawling underneath her skin that was begging to get out. She stumbled into an alley way, her breath was coming out in gasps now, there wasn’t enough air, it wasn’t getting into her lungs.

“Fuck…what the hell”

Stephanie sunk to the ground, leaning her head against the wall, as her chest heaved. The moon light broke through the clouds and she could see the circle of light shining on her. “Huh…that’s really”, she screamed before she could finish her thought, searing pain shooting through her body. Her skin felt like it was turning itself inside out, everything hurt.

*

“I cannot believe her”, Harley shoved her hands into her pockets, her eye throbbing form where Ivy’s vine had whipped her across the face, and apparently she had annoyed the other woman asking about the weirdness of Batgirl.

A laughing bark echoed form the alley, the thumbing of paws following it. She knew what that sound was, but her babies were at home, and they didn’t sound quite that big. Scooting along the wall, peeking into the alley way so that she could see what was going on.

The animal looked like a hyena, with an arched back, and sandy spotted fur, but there was something wrong with it. It looked a lot bigger then her babies, with a blond run of hair going back down along its back. It still had a large strong jaw but as it stood up, Harley understood what was wrong with it.

Standing on its hind legs, she could see the slight curve of breasts, almost more like Pecs then breasts, its front paws were more like furry hands than anything else. It was more human then Hyena in the chest area, a flat stomach with that same trail of blond hair leading down to,

“Oh”, a sheath, she had always known that female spotted hyenas had what was basically a penis, but she had never seen on before, “uh”

The monster snorted, lifting her nose to air, making a noise when it caught her scent.

*

Stephanie didn’t really understand what was going on, but she felt so much better, like there wasn’t anything that could go wrong. Her nose lifted to the air, catching a scent that she knew. It was good, a good smell and she followed it, a little unsteady on her legs.

“Shit…”, Harley muttered, bracing herself against the wall just encase the hyena would ignore her, closing her eyes tight. All of a sudden a cold nose pressed against her neck, along with the sounds of snuffling. She cracked her eye open slightly, finding the bright brown eyes of the animal staring at her.

“…ah…hi?”

She could have sworn that Stephanie smiled, before a tongue dragged across her cheek, with a happy grumble.

“You’re kind of friendly huh?” Harley had to smile, it might be kind of cool, to have another hyena hanging around. Even if the girl didn’t hang around, at least she could keep Stephanie safe for the moment, god only knows what the bat would do to her.

It took a little while to get the monster back to her apartment, or well, the abandoned building that she had set up to come home to sometime. The babies were fenced off in their own section, which was apparently a good thing, because the moment her big friend smelled them, she started barking, making noises that Harley had never heard. Her babies  
slid back into a corner, whimpering.

Harley grabbed Stephanie by the arm, “It’s alright…you’re the dominate one Okay?” She bit her lip, attempting to figure out what to do, finally settling for something that always settled her babies down. She reached across, rubbing small circles on beast’s belly.

Stephanie’s tail wagged slightly, her head leaning against Harley’s head, tapping her foot against the ground.

“Oh…okay I guess that works”, she continued rubbing Stephanie’s stomach, hoping that she could keep it up long enough that her monster friend would calm down. Until she felt something starting to poke at her hand. Tilting her head down, she could see what…kind of looked like a fleshy tube protruding from the sheath. “…that’s a penis…I mean it’s not a real penis, it’s a…I mean”

The hyena titled her head, she was clearly confused before she pressed her muzzle against Harley’s lips. It was a weird furry slippery feeling. The paw settling gently on the small of her back to pull the woman closer to her. Harley whined, feeling the cock pressing up against her and the warmth of the paw on her back.

Harley pulled away slightly, droll dripping down her chin, “ah…well I guess…this isn’t the worst thing that I could do right”, Ivy hadn’t touched her or even looked at her in a way that made Harley think she wanted her in weeks. And in a weird way, the hyena was kind of attractive, clearly feminine even with muscles and the fur. “Um…so how do we?”

She was sure that this time, the hyena smiled, before she was tossed on to the mattress that doubled as a couch lately. Stephanie crawled on to the mattress, hooking her claws into the waist band, ripping at pants until enough came away that she could get to what she wanted. Stephanie put her hands on Harley’s hips, pressing her muzzle into the dark snatch of hair, her nose pressed against Harley’s clit, as her tongue shot out, and licking along her slit.

Harley squeaked at the cold feeling against her skin, and cried out as the tongue wormed its way into her vulva, flicking around until the tongue was basically fucking her. Harley threaded her hands into the hyena’s wiry fur, tugging gently. Stephanie scrapped her claws along Harley thighs, rubbing her nose against her clit.

Stephanie pulled away, her licking her lips clean of the juices form Harley, she pushed her way up, putting her paws at the mattress. She tilted her head slightly, the tip of her  
pseudo-penis rubbing up against Harley’s entrance.

“Go on”, she put her hands on Stephanie’s shoulders, sliding herself down just a little bit so that the very tip of Stephanie’s cock was inside her. This excited the hyena, who was pleased she had gotten permission to mate. She thrust in, with one movement, burying her face in the crook of Harley’s neck, where her teeth scrapped across the pale flesh.

It wasn’t the biggest thing that had ever been in Harley, but it was a good enough size for her, with a slight curve angling up into her spot, rubbing so that pleasure was crashing down on her. Between the fact she was already stimulated and the pain on her neck, Harley was sure she couldn’t do this for long. Apparently neither could Stephanie because as  
Harley cried out, her teeth went into Harley’s neck, hanging on as she shuttered. It wasn’t quite the same as having a man cum inside her, less liquid, but Stephanie did start to shrink as she pulled out.

The hyena put her hand on Harley’s stomach, unlatching her teeth but not allowing her muzzle to move.

“…not bad for a hyena I guess”, Harley muttered, laughing slightly as she rolled over to get closer to her bed partner’s warmth.

*

She woke as soon as the sun rose, feeling pleasantly sore and satisfied, and though warmer then she normally was in the mansion. It didn’t take long to realize the source of this warmth was a hand laying across her naked stomach.

Stephanie let out a small noise, scooting off the mattress until she landed on the floor with a thump. Without thinking she grabbed whatever clothes she could find off the floor and got dressed.

For a moment she wanted to run without doing anything but then she relented, finding a pad of paper she scribbled, “Call me and we’ll talk. I’ll pay for the clothes”. With that she pushed out the door.

Whatever was going on, she had fun last night. Maybe she should have talked to Bruce, but really…how could what have happened have been that bad?


End file.
